Disrespectful Players
Foreword This is a compiled list of all the rude players that an admin /C.M has encountered while playing the game. If your name is on this list, then an admin must have found you rude. Too bad. The definition of "rude" for this list means you use excessive profanity aimed at a player, use of racist terms, or pestering players with ingame items, or asking for admin. It also has disrespectful players, who just don't care about anyone else. *This list also contains players who have had information sent about their actions to a PoP, and then directed towards someone with the ability to edit this page. **A name with a "~" in front of it is a questionable player, meaning they have a chance to get removed off of the list, but only if they can provide proof enough for an admin to do so. Criteria Robonack has two rules that should be followed, and if they are broken, whoever broke them goes onto the list. List: * Albertchico - Used excessive swearing and racial slurs. * nicholasbrewer - Asked for admin. * zeac123 - Asked for admin, built on other players' bases without permission repeatedly. * evensteven111 - Called player a five year-old, said sexist things, started an argument and claims he didn't start it. * darknightsm8 - First troll on the wiki, used the IP: 69.47.172.107 * mrkayden - Spammed dubstep gun, ignored other users asking him to stop. * starkiller85 - Built over another players' base and didn't stop. * Anthonyjrs - Built on a base without permission and didn't stop. * xAWSOMExKEVINx892 - Insults and foul language, didn't let players near his base. * oatss1170 - Trapped players in buildings and trolled. * fishheadjack123 - Placed objects in bases to troll others. * EliteArcher1123 - Traps players whenever he can. * ROBL0XdotC0M - Speedhacks and spammed on a base. * CoolYoloDj - Copious amount of hacking. * ~Foolskiller17 - Hacked cash. * ZackJerm - Teamkill hacks. * Partymonsterz - Stole kills and spammed dubstep gun. * VampireRacers - Threatened to lag a server, used racial slurs. * matecturte - Launches players via Devil's Launcher off of the map. * dogtags673 - Said sexist things, used "it's the internet, so nobody cares" as his counterclaim. * ~LordMavrick - Claimed a player was a hacker and said things to cause trouble. * ~thebadassofthewest - In cahoots with LordMavrick. * StanMarshWalkerSP - Sexist slurs, moderate swearing, claims a user lies about everything, said a user OD's with speedydude900, claims he can hack. * ThatOneStupidHacker - Kicked every legitimate person with admin commands from the server, claimed they had "script exploits", when the one 'script exploiting' was him. * ~celestiana - Started an argument over a ROBLOX package, claims a skilled user couldn't get any of their stuff into the game. * blobbytob - Called another user a word that got blanked out, is sexist, and didn't apologize for things he did. * ~cooleboy33 - False claim of calling a user a hacker, called names on players, no apology to people that got called names. * OLIVAS12353 - Hacked cash * ragincajunsaint - Lots of racism and swearing. * patyswab - Told player that everyone hated them (The other player), used degrading words aimed at another player, lacked apology. * verycoolvlad - Claims any player with more than 50k points has no life, doesn't apologize. * abced123 - Claims players with high points have no life, makes fun of usernames. * Akindele - Said sexist things, made fun of someone's mother (who had breast cancer), told that person to 'take pills' - which makes it ironic, made a nasty comment in comments section of the game, spammed the chat, abused Devil's launcher by killing everyone with it, abused reset GUI by blowing up players (or killing them) with it, made a rude comment about an admin with kick disabled on said admin's GUI, and claims he is "unbannable". (Strikes: 8) * rayew2 - Called people "hacking mother ####er" and went on to talk about sexual things. * spartan1089 - Upset a player to near-suicide, didn't apologize for the accident. Also threatened to lag the server and use CE. * donut1000000000 - Claimed that content found throughout the game was not made by who made it, called person who made the stuff a 6 year-old. * burriton - In cahoots with donut1000000000 * DragonLoverAndTamer - Copious amounts of cussing, claims a user is a hacker. * beastpro16 - Called an admin a liar, claimed to be best friends with speedydude900, and literally gave permission to go onto this list. * Godheydude - Lagged a server with wonder weapons, didn't stop when asked to. * hiimrichtofen - Asked for admin, kept misspelling "nein". * ezreal12345 - Kept asking for absurd amounts of cash, asked for admin, and never stopped pestering robonack * HatsuneMiku95 - Acted rude towards admin, used harassment towards everyone on server, said "how about no" when asked to act nicer, didn't apologize. * RinKagamine95 - In cahoots with HatsuneMiku95 * wiro54321 - Called an admin a hacker, said insensitive things. * gladstonedude - Claimed a user hacked, continued to use excessive swearing against said player. * SecretiveMikety - Claims an admin wasn't actually an admin, called names and threatened to get admin taken off of admin list. Followed both CMs into another game and asked for cash. (Strikes: 2) * connorb39 - Begged for admin, acted as though he was better than everyone, and called everyone "noobs, nitches and dicjk" (Strikes: 3) * ~usdd - Claimed to be a hacker, throws swears at people. * fleskly - Claimed an admin wasn't actually an admin, but stated they didn't read the game description to find out who the admins are - which makes the claim utterly ignorant and rude. * Gabestone3000 - Is sexist, told the player to 'get a life', and commented about the player in a rude way- ultimately taking the player off of admin list. (Strikes: 3) * Diogo0fixe22 - Calling wiki editors and other users hackers, using bad language towards them. * ncm3135 - Speedhacks. * Bloodyuincorn41 - Constant abuse of Shadowfire STORM, shooting at everyone with it. Saying sexual things and making threats. (Strikes: 3) * ~magnificentTim - In cahoots with Bloodyuincorn41 * ~fantasysonicthehedge - called a player a 'sucker' in a rude way, and told said player to stop chatting 'too much'. * meatman80 - Called an admin a hacker. * Alex53'' - Hacking the game. (Strikes: 3)'' * deadlywarrior123'' - Threatened a player. Claims he can bypass PC crash. Called said player 'snobby', saying sexist things as well. (Strikes: 3) (This kid is the new akindele.)'' * destryoer13qwa - Didn't read description to find out new updates, claimed a user was hacking when they had perks, calling everyone "fegits" in the comments, calling names, being a troll (Strikes: 3) * badlordjosh - Constant bragging about being rich (even after being asked to stop), being rude to players on server * richfoten8000 - Spamming in the game. * c0lby12 - Claimed an admin is a hacker. * FileXX44 - Never apologizes for anything rude he did to anyone, hacked cash (Resetted). (Strikes: 2) * Zoroark415 - Called an admin a hacker, and swearing. * isaac123451 - Constant abuse with RPG-7 against other players with no mercy. (Strikes: 2) * killergreen1234 - Built on a base even when asked not to. * zombieswinner - Blocked off a PAP machine * MrAngelos - Spammed thundergun when asked not to. * natinator8 - Continued to use Hades' Touch even when asked not to by multiple people. Category:Important